Dora Endos
: After hearing another tyrade against children from their leader, Totpat and Bookback created Dora Endos to make children miserable with his sneezing virus. Character History When Dora Endos was dispatched to Earth, he took interest in a young boy named Isamu, who was kicked off his soccer team for his cruel and ruthless behavior. Disguising himself as a clown, Dora Endos provided Isamu with soccer balls filled with his sneezing virus and instructed the boy to kick them onto the playing field. These balls would then burst, showering his targets with the virus causing them to have controllable sneezing fits. Among those infected was Boi the SabreRanger. When the rest of the Zyurangers went into battle against Dora Endos, the creature revealed its true form. Although their costumes made them immune to the effects of the sneezing virus, Dora Endos gloated that if they destroyed the monster, it would unleash all of the virus contained in his body. During the battle, Boi was tossed into a nearby river by the fiend and later rescued by a repentant Isamu. Once out of the water, Boi discovered that he had stopped sneezing, deducing the cold water killed off the virus. By this point, Bandora used her magic to enlarge Dora Endos to massive size so he could infect people at a larger scale. When Boi informed his teammates of Dora Endos' weakness, they summoned the Guardian Beasts to clash with their foe. Instead of turning into Daizyuzin, Goushi had his ZyuMammoth unleash the Moth Blizzard to freeze Dora Endos. With the virus inside the monster neutralized, Geki's Tyrannosaurus destroyed Dora Endos with its Tyrano Sonic. Everyone affected by the sneezing virus was apparently cured upon Dora Endos' destruction. Personality Dora Endos was a manipulative creature able to convince a child to do his bidding. Due to the virus that existed inside his system, the creature was either fearless in the face of danger or suicidal, as it believed that its enemies would not destroy it for fear of unleashing a plague upon humanity. Powers and Abilities * Shape-Shifter: Dora Endos was able to assume a human form, preferring to take on the appearance of a clown. * Sneezing Virus: Dora Endos produced a sneezing virus that caused those infected to have uncontrollable sneezing fits. In human form, he transmitted this virus by filling soccer balls with filled with the virus particles. In monster form, Dora Endos would shed virus particles from the flower-like bulbs on his facial tentacles by shaking his body. * Tentacles: Hidden on his body are a pair of tentacles that Dora Endos can extend in combat and use as whips or ensnare his enemies. * Energy Projection: Dora Endos could fire spheres of explosive energy from his appendages. Weaknesses * Cold: The sneezing virus was vulnerable to cold temperatures. A plunge into a cold river was enough to cure Boi of the condition. A blast of Moth Blizzard (a stream of cold glacial ice with a temperature of -200°C) was capable of killing all of the viral spores inside Dora Endos' body. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dora Endos is voiced by Kazuhiko Kishino. As a human, he is portrayed by Hiroya Kishibata. Notes *His name comes from the Greek word “éndon” (ἔνδον). The Greek “entos” (εντος) can be translated as “within”. Dora Endos said that destroying him would unleash all of the sneezing powder inside his body. See Also Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form